Tanoshii, desu ne?
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Ia hanya perlu menciptakan pertempuran yang bisa ia menangkan. For SEVERABLE Challenge.


**Tanoshii, desu ne?**

**For SEVERABLE (Seven Weeks for Seven Drabbles) CHALLENGE with karin-mikkadhira and Carnadeite**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita (story), Suzuhito Yasuda (character design), and Akiyo Satorigi (manga)**

**Summary: Ia hanya perlu menciptakan pertempuran yang bisa ia menangkan.**

**Rate: T (for safe)**

**Words Count: 780 words**

**Genre: Crime**

**Warning: Plotless, OOCness (saya harap tidak), penganggapan diri sebagai Tuhan, typo(s), Post-Episode 24**

**.**

**.**

Mata rubi itu terlihat bosan, sesekali mata itu tertutup lalu sesaat kemudian kembali tepekur menatap papan _go_ Cina di meja kerjanya. Ya, papan _go_ Cina biasa—dengan bidak-bidak catur, _othello_, dan _shogi_ bertebaran di atasnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya sudah pasti akan langsung mengerutkan kening, mempertanyakan apa maksud dari semua bidak dan posisi yang sekilas terlihat acak dan berantakan ini.

Lalu informan itu bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. Tangannya yang kurus dengan cepat terkibas, menyingkirkan papan dan bidak-bidak dari atas meja, hingga seketika menyapa karpet beludru di lantai. Berserakan ke seluruh penjuru.

"Bosaaan!" Suara sang pemuda terdengar merajuk, lalu kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kaca besar yang membatasi apartemennya dengan langit kelam Shinjuku. Shinjuku masih diguyur hujan rintik, sehingga bau basah menguar di udara malam yang dingin. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam tiga buah bidak, satu bidak _othello_ berwarna putih, bidak raja hitam, dan bidak raja _shogi_.

Hari itu tepat sehari setelah perseteruan antara anggota Yellow Scarves, eks-Blue Square, dan Dollars di Ikebukuro. Informan itu mendengar bahwa pimpinan eks-Blue Square itu telah dijebloskan ke penjara, dan ia telah memperkirakan hal tersebut. Semua telah masuk dalam perhitungannya—kecuali tindakan yang dilakukan sesosok _bodyguard_ berpakaian bartender dan seorang pelayan restoran _sushi_ bertubuh besar, itu lain cerita.

Padahal Izaya sudah sangat yakin, rencananya agar ketiga _pemimpin_ besar itu dapat bertemu dalam seteru dapat berjalan dengan lancar, mengingat setiap perhitungan probabilitas yang ia lakukan mendukung asumsi dan rencananya. Namun kenyataan memiliki pendapatnya sendiri.

Dan kini, keadaan telah kembali kondusif dan semuanya kembali berjalan seperti semula. Normal, bahagia, sejahtera.

Tapi tidak untuk sang informan, Orihara Izaya. Pemuda itu memang terlalu terobsesi dengan kekacauan, _chaos_. Dan ketika keadaan mulai tenang, ia adalah satu-satunya pihak yang misuh-misuh sendiri.

Mata rubi itu terpejam sejenak, membiarkan telinganya menangkap suara rintik hujan yang berebut menyerbu bumi. Sesekali suara gemuruh terdengar di kejauhan, menggantikan suara bising kendaraan dan manusia yang sedari tadi mengisi jalanan kota. Ketika mata itu terbuka kembali, sorot mata serius terlihat pada sang permata rubi.

"Aku masih kalah, lagi. Padahal aku _Tuhan_ mereka semua..." Si sulung Orihara bergumam. Tangannya terlipat di dada, sementara pandangannya lurus, menerawang.

Bukan lagi rahasia bahwa Orihara Izaya menganggap dirinya adalah _Tuhan_, Sang Pengendali, Sang Tahu Segala. Tak terhitung berapa banyak kejadian yang mampu ia prediksi dengan tepat. Tak terhitung berapa banyak manusia yang datang kepadanya, bersimpuh di kakinya, memelas, memohon bantuannya. Bukankah dengan demikian ia telah pantas disebut sebagai _Tuhan_?

Hingga akhirnya sekian banyak prediksinya hancur di tangan si pemuda pirang.

Ratusan, atau mungkin ribuan, buah pemikirannya harus pupus di dalam genggaman Heiwajima Shizuo. Si Monster Ikebukuro seakan selalu tahu bagaimana caranya mengacaukan setiap hipotesis Sang Informan Shinjuku. Lalu semua selalu berakhir dengan adegan-adegan _stunt hit-and-run _yang amat terkenal seantero Ikebukuro. Dan hingga kini, ia tak tahu mengapa drama ini harus terjadi padanya.

"Ah, lebam ini..." Sang informan kembali bergumam, mengelus kaca dengan jari-jari rampingnya—tepat pada bayangan lebam ungu di sekeliling matanya. Hasil karya seorang pegawai restoran sushi tertentu. Ah, satu lagi sosok yang (seringkali) menghalangi jalannya.

"_Hei, Izaya... Berhentilah mengacaukan kota ini terlalu banyak."_

Oh, apakah ia _sejahat_ itu?

Dan ya, ia memang _sejahat_ itu. Karena mengacau di Ikebukuro selalu menyenangkan untuknya. Mengganggu hidup manusia selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa... err... _hidup_.

Mungkin inilah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia betah berlama-lama menjadi seorang informan. Karena rasa cintanya kepada para manusia yang begitu besar.

"_Aku pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, tapi aku yakin umat manusia membenci setiap tindakanmu."_

"Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangankah...?"

Oh, sentimen. Lupakan.

Izaya duduk kembali di kursi kerjanya, menatap ruang kerja yang kosong tanpa kehadiran manusia selain dirinya. Rubi itu menjelajah seisi ruangan minimalis itu, hingga mata itu bertumbuk dengan sebuah tabung berisi sebuah kepala yang mengambang di antara cairan bening kehijauan.

Seringai kecil muncul pada bibir tipis itu.

Ah, ya. Si gadis Irlandia, Sang Malaikat Jatuh, Dullahan tanpa kepala. Celty Sturluson.

Penutup—sekaligus pembuka—yang sempurna untuk rencananya yang brilian.

Ambisi kini menghias rubi itu, membuatnya tampak berkabut. Izaya melebarkan seringaiannya, menatap lekat-lekat wajah tertidur di dalam tabung kaca dari balik meja kerjanya.

"_Kalau itu benar, mungkin kepala ini sedang menunggu kebangkitannya, dan peperangan."_

Ya, ambisinya kini adalah mengobarkan peperangan di Ikebukuro. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi tercapainya mimpi gila ini. Memanipulasi, menipu, menjerumuskan, mempermainkan. Shizuo sekalipun akan ia bunuh tanpa pikir panjang jika itu mampu memuluskan jalannya. Ia hanya perlu menciptakan pertempuran yang bisa ia menangkan. Lalu _voila_, semua akan sempurna.

Karena ketika mata Dullahan terbuka, itu artinya adalah kekacauan absolut.

"_Bagaimana menurutmu jika kita berusaha untuk memberi malaikat yang jatuh ini sepasang sayap lagi?"_

Akan sangat menarik jika ia bisa melihat Sang Malaikat terbang kembali. Melintasi langit yang menguarkan aroma pahit peperangan. Dan Orihara Izaya akan merasa sangat terhormat dapat menjadi pemantik api kebencian di Ikebukuro.

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan."

_Ya, 'kan, Izaya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Oh, well... Saya selalu ingin mendalami karakter Orihara Izaya semenjak saya pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dan saya yakin penafsiran saya akan tokoh ini masih sangat kurang (terutama dalam fanfiksi ini). Saya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membuat pairing dalam fanfiksi ini, demi membuat plot yang relevan dengan animenya.

Entri keenam untuk SEVERABLE Challenge bersama karin-mikkadhira dan Carnadeite! One last drabble to go (meskipun kepotong hiatus, hahaha).

Last, review?


End file.
